storyline number 11 about Octavia
by solidshows
Summary: this story I made is about Octavia decided to go on top of the space ship and wanting to jump so then miller come to her room and realized that she Is on top of the ship so he try talking to her then he goes and try to find belemy then later she goes to cryo sleep and talk to Jasper then one of wonkru come to her room and want to kill her then miller comes and stop him


o is sitting in her bed just thinking about every awful things happen in her life then she goes outside on top of the ship and decided to want to jump

then miller knock on her door then he is a able to open her room door then he look around the room for her then he realized that she is on top of the ship so he talk to Octavia

miller : Octavia what are you doing come down

o: hi miller I just came here to do what I need to do , I just feel like it's time for my life to be over , I need you to just go so I can do this

m: I don't get why your doing this , don't do this , your better then this , just come down and tell me what's bothering you then he continue to talk to her

then he goes to find belemy

miller: belemy am glad I found you , I need your help

B: it's not the time miller we are in the middle of something

Miller : look there is no one to turn to about this because no one in this ship even care about her but am asking you to help me stop Octavia because your her brother and I know you might care a lil about her and about this , she is on top of the ship wanting to jump , I need your help to stop her , I know that you barley talk to her but I know you care at least a lil bit about her , you are her family , she still love you even when you stop caring about her

then miller and Belemy and Clark and echo go to Octavia room , belemy stand on the bed ,

Belemy : Octavia stop don't do this , if you do this there is no coming back

Octavia : were did I hear that before o thats right in the bunker before you faught in the arena you told me that remember , you were right belemy , you were right about everything , I cause this , I did this , the war was my fault , everything bad had happened is my fault , we are in this ship because of me , I burn the farm , everything happend in the bunker is because of me , I lost you and everything and everyone I care about because of me , just let me do this , you said you want me dead so am giving you and everyone what you want , this is for the best , what is the point of staying when I have no one on my side , am all alone , I have nothing left , this is for the best , why do you care anyways , we barely talked since I wake up from cryo sleep , you don't even care about me , since the moment you open the bunker you never cared about me , you even did not mind poisoning me ,I even lost wonkru , I lost them since the war stared , I gave up who I was , I try to save them and did kept them alive for six years then as soon as they find out what Maddie is they turn against me , everyone leave me , I gave them everything , I sacrifice allot for wonkru , I lost my humanity , I had to make all the hard choices for them and I did things I never thought of doing and all of the things I did for them in the bunker and after you open the bunker been for nothing because they don't appreciate what I did for them , what I had to do , what I had to become , all this been for nothing , the moment they find out about Maddie they all went against me and turn on me , everything I did for them been for nothing , I lost who I was and they don't even care , no one cares , no one cared how I was feeling in the bunker , no one still cares how am feeling , I thought at Least you would care about me and how am feeling in the bunker but you never did , all you cared about was getting back to your spacecrew family , Clark and Maddie , not once in the bunker you care to ask how I was feeling ,I had to be strong and not show the pain am feeling to wonkru , when we were at war before your friends save us I was just ready to end my life , just ready to give up , I was ready to just let the bullet take me , I was sacrificing myself and you just watched and did nothing , you were willing to let me just die , I should just finish what I started , at least you still have your friends , peaple who you care about and care about you , who do I have , no one , I have no one on my side I lost everyone , I lost wonkru , I lost you , no one is on my side am all alone , I miss the people who actually cared about me , I miss Lincoln , illian and atom and Jasper and jaha because on his last day we start to care about eachother and he helped me , at least these people who are gone illian , Lincoln , atom and Jasper and jaha cared about me , I miss them because they were the only people who actually cared about me , you cared once about me but you stop caring the moment you open the bunker , all you saw me and the rest of people saw me as is the monster when all I was trying to do is trying to keep wonkru alive but I guess it doesn't matter now since all I done for them been for nothing because they don't even care and appreciate what I had to do for them to stay alive

Miller : am on your side , am always on your side

Octavia : thanks miller , at least you care , I really do really appreciate you being on my side in the bunker and now , thank you then belemy just convince her not to jump then

Clark : listen to belemy he is right

Octavia : why would I even listen to you and you have no room to talk because in the bunker you kept trying to kill me , you know I would never hurt Maddi , but am not supprise that you try to kill me in the bunker because ever since we landed on earth the first time, you been trying to kill me , for what , I have no idea why and I don't want to know , you don't even care if I died , is what you wanted since you always seem to kill me

Echo : come on just come down

O: and now there is you , you also try to kill me , you stab me and made me fall of the cliff and you killed illian someone I really care about and the only person to care about me , you try to kill me again but you kill him instead , illian saved me in the black rain , your lucky I did not stab you like how I stab pike , you would get what you want if I died

Belemy : Octavia don't be like that just come down and we can talk about this , we can talk about what your feeling

Octavia : oh now you want to talk , since when you cared about how am feeling , I can't even talk to you about anything because you don't even care and I always try to stay strong and since when all of the sudden you want to talk

B: like I said just come down and we can talk about anything

O: don't act like you care all of the sudden about me when we both know that you don't really care because if you do you would try to stop me when I try to sacrifice myself at war , if you care you would try to help me in the bunker and not poison me and not say these awful things to me and you would care to ask how am feeling , if you really cared about me you would not say you want me dead and you would not tell me that am not family anymore so why don't you do us both a favor and just go so I can do this

B: Clark , echo , miller why don't you leave so I can talk to her alone

then miller and Clark and echo leave then

B: there gone now , we are alone , I can help you , just let me help you , it's ok just come and grab my hand , everything is going to be ok just come

Octavia : oh now you want to help me then she talk more

then she feels pain in her arms so she just pass out and belemy goes on top of the ship and run to her

Belemy : please wake up , I need you to wake up, stay here I will be right back then he comes down then goes out of Octavia room

b: can someone help me

Clark : what's wrong ,did you convince her to come down

belemy : can you help me , Octavia just passed out and I need you to help me get her back down and I need you to get your mom so she can get her to wake up

then Clark and belemy go back to o room and get her back down and put her to her bed

belemy : thank you so much for your help , Clark : of course ,am getting my mom right now so Clark gets abby and Abby goes to Octavia room

Abby : I need you both to get out so I can save her

belemy : of course

so belemy and Clark just go outside of o room and wait for Abby to save o

then couple hours later Abby goes out of the room

Abby : here is the good news and the bad news , the good news is that she is not dead I was able to save her from dying the bad news is she is not waking up , I don't know why she still not waking up , here is the good news again I was able to find out why she pass out and felt pain and it's because from to much stress, when or if she wake up it's best for both of you or anyone not to stress her out

Belemy : we will try

then Abby leaves o room and belemy goes in and talk to her

then couple hours later Octavia wake up and her and belemy talk

then belemy leave her room

then she gets up and goes to cryo sleep , o: hi is so good to see you , I miss you , why did you leave without saying goodbye Jasper : I miss you to and am sorry I left without saying goodbye , you know how things were and I think I know why you called me here and it's because I can help you because I killed myself , I gave up but you don't have to give up , I get what your feeling because I felt what you felt before ending my life I felt alone , like no one understands me , I just gave up

Octavia : am glad I called you and i want to thank you for caring for me when you were alive , you were the only person who asked and care to ask how I was feeling after Lincoln died so thank you for caring about me

Jasper : of course am always going to care about you no matter what

Octavia : thank you , now we got that out of the way I want to say what the hell Jasper how could you end your life like that , how could you be that stupid also why you did not came to me and tell me what your feeling , I could of helped you

j: well I could not come to you because you were busy with the war , with trying to win the bunker witch congratulations by the way I knew you could do it , Also I did not know where you were and I did not want to find you not because I did not care about you because I did care about you , you were my friend but I just close off all my emotions and just gave up on life , I did not want to talk to anyone about what I was feeling and no matter how many times Monty refuse to let me die , I just refuse to listen to him

o: it was still stupid what you did , you did not even say goodbye to me , you were the only friend I had left that really care about me and yes I know miller is my friend and am glad he stood by my side no matter what but you Jasper really cared about me , you were there for me when Lincoln died when no one was because you cared enough to ask me how I was feeling and try to make me feel better , yes I still have Miller and gradefull that he is still by my side and he does care sometimes but you really cared about me , I do really miss you , life in the bunker was hard for me , you could of been there for me

j: speaking of I heard you became a leader to all the clans that's impressive , congratulations

Octavia : don't congratulate me because I lost wonkru I lost them since the war stared , am not there leader anymore , am no one anymore , am nothing , I thought as bloodraina I was someone , someone that matters but now I don't have anymore on my side , don't have wonkru anymore , am nothing , am just tierd of being alone , I guess am use to it because I spend most of my life running and losing peaple I cared about , my own brother is against me , the one person who I thought will be on my side , always no matter what but I lost my brother and Indra since my brother open the bunker , everything that happened in the bunker is my fault , the war happened because of me , am in space because of me , because I caused the war , maybe everyone is right about me , maybe I am the monster , you had people to care about you, that refuse to let you die , you had your friends and you had Monty and Harper to stop you from dying no matter what , who do I have no one , I have no one on my side , no one will care to see me dead , I lost everything , I lost wonkru , I don't have belemy and Indra on my side , am all alone maybe when I wake up I can go back on top of the ship and just jump , at least you had people that actually cared to stop you but me who do I have no one , no one is on my side , no one will care to stop me and the only reason why my brother and echo and Clark try to stop me is because miller told them and they did not want to disappoint miller , they only try to stop me because so they will say that they try and that they won't feel bad if they did not stop me , if miller did not tell belemy and did not force my brother to stop me no one would know am gone and no one will know I wanted to jump

Jasper : am sorry about that and don't blame yourself because you were a great leader , you try your best to lead , you had to make the tough choices to lead and you had to be tough in order to lead so they can listen , don't blame yourself for the war because you were just trying to save wonkru , yes some of them died in the war but you never meant for them to die , you were just trying to lead them to safety and you were great as bloodraina , yes some of your choices were not good but you had to make them in order to make your people listen and in order for wonkru to survive , you saved them for 6years , love the outfit by the way , it suits you , you own it also you did what no one could when you gather everyone together and made them one, your outfit and make up was also really cool

Octavia : thank you for that I really do appreciate it but it doesn't matter anymore , everything I did for them was for nothing , for 6 years I did everything I could , the hard choices I had to make , I lost my humanity just for wonkru to survive but what they do in the end they all went against me and now am all alone with no one on my side , all I did for them , everything I did for them been for nothing because in the middle of war they all went against me , no one on my side , I still have no one on my side , is that the thanks I get , I save them all from primefya , I saved them all from the dark year , I keep them alive for 6 years , do they have any idea what I been through to keep them alive , I kept them all alive for six years but as soon as they find out about Maddie they all went against me , all I done for them been a waste , all the hard choices I had to make , losing my humanity all been for nothing , it doesn't even matter anymore and they don't even care what I have been through to keep them alive , I lost in the end , I lost everything in the end , like always because am always losing , no one even care how am feeling now , all I done for them gone to waste

Jasper : you need to listen to me , you called me here for a reason to help you so that's what am here to do , so let me help you , you told me how ending my life was stupid so you should listen to your own advice because you wanting to end your life is stupid and very bad idea , I know how you feel because I went through the same thing , feeling empty , you are just ready to give up , no one was able to save me but I can save you because am the only person who understands what you are going through just give me your hand, now take a deep breath , everything is going to be ok , you are strong , you gone through worse things then this so stay strong and a worrier never give up , they keep fighting so don't give up and don't worry about other people , just focus on yourself then he continue talking to her then

Octavia : thank you , you really helped me , I really appreciate it and you are right, thank you bye

Jasper : bye and you can talk to me anytime and am glad I could help

then Octavia wake up then goes to her room

then later she is just laying on her bed when a knock came and she open a door o: what you want belemy

belemy : we need to talk about what happened today

Octavia: we already talked , there nothing to talk about

belemy : were not finish then he goes in her room and she closes the door belemy : what you did today was really stupid , what were thinking going on top of the ship and wanting to jump , I don't even know what to say to you

o: you just don't understand then her and belemy just talk then later belemy leaves then a nock on the door so Octavia open it and it's one of wonkru

Octavia : what are you doing here

one of wonkru : I came her to do what I told you am going to do then he hold a gun at her then he close her room door Octavia : why are you doing this , I kept you alive for six years remember

one of wonkru : that's not enough and your not our leader anymore so you can't order us around , it's time for you to pay for the things you did when you were leading us , (wile still pointing the gun ) , remember when your brother woke you up I told you that you will pay one day for the things you did and this day has came , it's time for you to pay for every awful thing you did to us

Octavia : am sorry for the things I did wile leading , am sorry for the worms and am sorry for causing the war and make all of you march but everything I did wile leading was to save all of you and you have no idea what I been through to keep all of you alive , I lost my humanity , I had to make tough choices all to save all of you but you don't even care , non of you care because as soon as you all found out about Maddie you turn against me , I don't even care anymore that non of you care and are on my side , why should I care , am not your leader anymore

then Octavia and one of wonkru keep arguing

then miller open Octavia room door he see one of wonkru about to shoot Octavia so miller pushes one of wonkru so the gunshot goes to the wall

Octavia : (she is surprise ) you saved me , thank you miller , I don't know what would of happen or what I would of done if you did not show up , thank you

miller : of course , I came to check up on you to see how you are doing and I just knew I had to stop him before he shoot you , now you get out of her room now or else I will have you arrested then one of wonkru leaves

miller : are you ok , what happened Octavia : after belemy left one of wonkru came , he said I needed to pay for everything I did wile I was leading but I don't even care anymore about the fact that no one cares about what I had to do for wonkru , I lost my humanity , I had to make tough choices , I try my best to lead them but no one cares , they were alive in the bunker for six years because of me but who cares anymore right since everything I did for them is been for nothing , no one even cared to ask me how I was feeling after the bunker got opened , no one cared that I was struggling , that there were times when I just wanted to give up , everything I did for them is for nothing , it doesn't even matter anymore , they all turned against me as soon as they find out about Maddie , I have nothing and no one left , no one is on my side , am better now that you are here , miller : am on your side , am always on your side

o: thank you miller

then her and miller just talk for a lil

then he leaves her room

then later belemy nock on her door so she open it

o: what are you doing here , there nothing to talk about , we talked enough

belemy : miller told me what happened , are you ok , am so glad he was here before you got shot

Octavia : am fine and why do care all of the sudden , when we were in the bunker not once you cared about how I was feeling so don't act like you care all of the sudden when both us know that you don't really care , I try to sacrifice myself in the war and you did nothing to stop me , you were ready to let me die so don't act like you care now ,why don't you go and hang with the peaple you actually care about , why don't just go and leave me here , no one understands how I was feeling in the bunker and no one cares to ask and no one understands how am feeling right now , wonkru turn against me the moment they learn about Maddie , am all alone yet again with no one on my side , with no one to care about me

then belemy and Octavia just talk

then belemy leaves her room so she lay in her bed , end of story


End file.
